Children with renal osteodystrophy exhibit different histologic patterns that influence which vitamin D metabolite will provide the best therapeutic results. Therapy with 24,25 hydroxycholecalciferol and 1,25-hydroxy-cholecalciferol versus 25- hydroxycholecalciferol will be evaluated in children with ROD osteomalacia or ROD osteitis fibrosa and mixed bone disease.